A Dash of Chili Powder
by Starlight.Memory
Summary: A foul-mouthed set of teens go through hell after Kusanagi Yuki is forced to murder her own brother. [An old RP between me and an old friend.]
1. Murder

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mukai Aosora, the sky blue-haired medic nin, grumbled furiously over a concentrating Kusanagi Yuki's, heiress to the Kusanagi Clan and Hatake Kakashi's adoptive daughter, bare porcelain shoulder. The older woman watched with the fierce eyes of a hawk as Yuki dropped her hands, the jutsu she had been trying to recreate dissipating.

The infuriated purple-haired kunoichi whipped around to face her instructor's friend and partner, her blue and green eyes focusing in on the older woman's own deep blue ones. She bristled with such fury, none-too pleased about the bitch interrupting her. "Grrr, Aosora! You screwed up my focus! Do you have any idea how hard I've been working on recreating that jutsu?! Ugh!"

Yuki angrily plopped herself into the stump chair she carved out with Kiba a short time after she had arrived in Konohagakure, crossing both her legs and arms. 'How does that woman manage to fuck up my concentration like that?! Not even Kiba or Kakashi can do that, and they're the ones that know HOW to get under my skin. Ugh. I hate this stupid woman,' she thought, her temper flaring. She really hated it when Aosora popped up at the most awful of times and just utterly screw what silence and focus Yuki could get.

Content with her doings, Aosora grinned and crossed her arms over her unnecessarily large chest, which, by the way, Yuki hated. They were TOO big. It was gross. 'Get some breast reduction, you stupid bimbo!'

"So, what jutsu was it that I destroyed your focus on? Oh, was it the Shadow of Ameterasu? Or was it, hmhm, the Forbidden Ninja Art created by your family: Ameterasu's Vigor, the jutsu your brother forced into you?" the large-breasted woman slurred with amusement and a shrewd cackle.

"Do you have any respect for me? You were there that day when I had to-"

"When you had to kill your dearest oniisan? Oh yes, I was there. I healed you and your precious mutt-faced pet of a boyfriend." Aosora shifted her weight and pulled up one of her hands to inspect it, picking at her perfectly manicured nails, looking bored.

"Shut up!" Yuki was at her feet in little less than a second, a pensive anger lighting up her face. "You have no idea how hard it was! Why don't you go and lose your entire clan to some snake like Orochimaru! I didn't mean to kill my brother... It wasn't part of the mission. You know that, Aosora! We were originally put on the mission because there were a lot of us and because we had to capture him. That's all we had to do! But you kept pushing me and pushing me and you forced me into that angry state that had me going bat-shit on my brother! It's because of YOU that he's dead, you stupid fucking gutterslut!"

_She saw him through blurry eyes, a bloody, mangled lump in a pile of rubble and rock, gasping and gurgling for air when all the smoke and dust had cleared. The transformation stage had long ceased as her blackened chakra energy diminished. Her body had weakened considerably, but she could still stand and perform basic functions. _

_She saw every burning breath that her brother took, desperate and full of blood. She turned her head with great difficulty, searching for her partner-in-crime, her best friend and dear lover, Inuzuka Kiba. When she found him, the deepest sense of guilt formed in her gut and her lungs refused to suck in air as she coughed up a little blood in response to what she saw._

_He, too, was mangled and twisted and burned and seemingly damaged beyond repair. There was blood everywhere, smeared across that gray jacket he always wore, streaked down his cheeks and chin, spilling from the deep wounds he had gotten during the fight with Yuki and her brother, Yasuo. _

_Tears tumbled down her cheeks, betraying every mask she had worn to conceal all her self-torture and frustrations. The pain of seeing her mate, her PIC, her closest friend in the world, cut down the way he was because of her and Yasuo... It crushed her. She stumbled to her knees, leaning hear head low and close to the ground, grabbing fistfuls of her hair as she sobbed into the tops of her thighs._

_Kiba was hurt to disrepair... Yasuo was going to die in a matter of minutes... And it would be her fault. Everything would be her fault. But everyone would make her out to be a hero for eliminating one of the most deadly ninja under Orochimaru's control. Pfft. _

_Hero or not, she would be the cause of their deaths. _

_She howled in such an agonized and scratchy voice, her vocal chords burning and ceasing to work, her body collapsing to the side with a light thump. She hated herself. The once great, shameless, and fearless Kusanagi Yuki began to feel such disgust and anger at herself that she just might have killed herself, had she had the energy to. She sat there, weak and tired and in pain, and cried. How could she survive and her brother and mate not? _

_"Pull yourself together! He's not dead! Neither of them are!" It was Uzumaki Naruto, shouting one of his routine speeches. He always did that... "Kiba wouldn't die like this! Especially not in front of or because of you!"_

_It was all her fault. She didn't deserve to live. Why did they have to die-_

_"Yuki." Amaya's piping in too... How unlike her. She held no sympathy in her flat voice. "Naruto's right. Kiba wouldn't die like a sick goat. You have so little faith in your team and yourself, it's pathetic. You have to remember, he's strong enough to hold on. No matter how bad you fuck him up."_

_Yuki bit her lip as hard as she possibly could to keep herself from saying anything, hot Tera continuing to flow down her porcelain cheeks. 'But do you not see him...?' Her mind was so clouded with fear and doubt that she couldn't see past the image of Kiba's severely maimed body, his extremely slow breathing, his passing... _

_"Y...Yuki..." It was Yasuo, his voice scratchy and deep, emerging from his pile of rubble. She could still imagine the way he looked before she had damn near tore him apart. He was perfect. Albino-white layered hair, big sparkling blue and green eyes. He was a spitting image of their father._

_His voice shocked her some, ringing through her ears like nails on a chalkboard._

_"Y-Yuki, listen to me..." Yasuo forced the tiny remainder of his chakra into his lungs, neck, and face, allowing himself to speak regularly. "He won't die with you around. And the sealing jutsu... Do you remember?"_

_"A-Ameterasu's... Brother, no..."_

_"The seal was created by the eldest member of the clan - the founder, actually, Kusanagi Fumi - with the knowledge that one day, through betrayal and pursuit, death and sadness, if or when the clan had been mostly wiped out, the remaining members of the clan would battle it out and one of them would die. So... With that in mind, she went to work on creating a technique that would ensure the clan's pure bloodline. Eventually, she concocted Amaterasu's Vigor, which was only meant to...'infect' the people most trusted by the remaining member of the clan with the Kusanagi bloodline. However, this seal evolved. Black markings, ones only seen on Amaterasu, would brand the body. The marks...the marks are permanent. Also, if the last member of the clan found a mate, their child would adopt the Kekke Genkai of the clan and any abilities or Kekke Genkai of the other parent, ensuring that every generation would be greater than the last," he rambled on, coughing here and there in strangled breaths. His body shook and his heart pounded hard against his rib cage. _

_Yuki didn't know what to say, her breath caught in her throat. The entire invention of the sealing technique sounded stupid and strange... She didn't want any of it. Why her? Why her clan? Why?! "Y-you mean that...the Kusanagi clan will live on forever? No matter what?"_

_"Yes, my little sister... Also, everything that belongs to me will now belong to you." _

_Yuki pushed herself up onto all-fours, deciding to crawl out of ear-shot from her brother. Every word that drifted from his mouth was utter nonsense... She had to ignore it. And he was different from before, normal even. Like her beating the living shit out of him brought him back to the way he used to be. She didn't understand. She had to get away... There was someone that really needed her full attention anyway, she confirmed. She knew her brother was going to die and she didn't have the heart to say goodbye, as awful as it was, but there was another person with at least a tiny hope of survival. There was a particular dog-boy that was barely clinging to life. And maybe, if she could be with him and support him, he'll gain a stronger hold..._

_When she reached Kiba, tears began to roll down her cheeks again and she- _

_"Yuki! You're not seriously gonna let your stupid brother get away with hurting you and Kiba, are you?! Look at what he did to you! You're precious little dog is unconscious and dying and you are barely holding on yourself! He joined up with the man that destroyed your clan and you're just gonna sit there and-" Aosora practically screamed in anger, cut off by a low growl._

_"Shut up, you worthless hag," Amaya hissed, her clawed hands weaving through the air and taking a rough hold on the blue-haired woman's upper arms, digging her nails into the exposed flesh. She held no mercy - especially not for this cunt of a woman. With one strong push, Aosora was up against the gray stone wall with a frenzied Amaya glaring up at her. "You have no fucking right to meddle in Yuki's affairs. This is HER problem. It has nothing to do with you." _

_The tiny purple-haired girl pulled a curved kunai knife from her satchel and wedged the blade between Aosora's frighteningly large breasts, the tip cutting into the woman's skin. She figured that if the medic said another word she'd run her heart through and that would be the end of it. No mercy. However, because this woman was a friend of Kurenai-sensei, she could not kill her. And the bitch knew it._

_Aosora gave the petite girl a wicked grin and opened her mouth to speak, her twisted eyes transfixed on her. "Yuki, you have to kill him for what he's done. You have to avenge those that died at his hands! You have to avenge Kiba!"_

_Amaya looked up her shoulder to see if Yuki would respond. Nothing. She just sat there and stared down at Kiba's bloodied and swollen face, her brows furrowed. Fuck. She was actually listening to what the medic had to say. Great. She took the liberty of pushing the blade a little further into the medic's chest. Blood trickled down the edge of the kunai and in between Amaya's fingers, the hit substance making her twitch. _

_She bit her lip and let out a cautious breath, pulling the blade back and withdrew. Anymore bloodshed and she'd go insane. _


	2. Don't Act Tough

"Let me go!" In the forests outside of Konoha, a troupe of adolescents was making their way steadily towards the Hidden Leaf Village. One of these adolescents was most definitely not going of his own accord.

Awaji threw his hands behind his head, squinting at the two teenaged boys now falling behind. "C'mon, Vell-senpai! We're not even close to Konoha and it's almost lunch time," he practically whined.

Vell glared at the eleven-year-old. But somehow, the severity of his death-stare was reduced by the fact that Rage was pulling him by one arm while he had the other hooked around a slim tree. "I. Am not going. To the Leaf Village. You little hedgehog!" he said, biting the statement into searing fragments.

"Oh, yes you are," Scythe sighed from where he sat at the base of another tree, legs and arms crossed, looking a mixture of saddened and thoughtful. "What would your big brother say if he found out you weren't actually going to stay in touch? He'd be devastated! If you're not going to reestablish your bond with Kakashi-san then we're just going to make you," he warned lightly.

"What the hell does it matter to you three stooges?" Vell snapped. Abruptly, he cringed, tightening his grip on the tree. Rage was still blank-faced as ever, but even if those orange eyes showed no strain, he was pulling Vell with all his might. And that was a lot. "So what if I don't see that bastard? It has nothing to do with you!" Vell grunted.

The brown haired man made a forlorn sound and closed his eyes. "I know, I know - I've been your big brother for the longest time, and Kakashi-san just could never compare to my caliber of skill or attractiveness," he said wearily.

Vell only stopped to set Scythe in a blatant yet furious look, but Rage seized the opportunity and yanked again, hard. Vell's claws made deep gashes in the tree as he was thrown to the ground. He tried to kick Rage off as the black haired teen robotically went to pick him up. Awaji squatted next to Vell, tilting his little head.

"Even if that's true, you've gotta go see your Onii-chan. He's the only blood relative you have, right?" Awaji squeaked.

"It ISN'T true, and I DON'T GIVE A FUCK," Vell growled as he struggled against the much-stronger Rage.

Scythe got to his feet and touched Rage on the shoulder, making the black haired teen immediately draw away from Vell. Scythe looked down at the slumped, exhausted Hatake with a slight frown.

"Don't act tough, all right? We know what you've been through with Kakashi-san. But right now he's given you both a chance to start over, to be brothers again. And being the complete asshole you are-" Here, Vell's brow popped with veins "-you aren't going to make any more friends any time soon. You wanna die alone, Neko-Boy?" More veins.

Still, Vell didn't respond. He looked up at the canopy of trees above Scythe's wildly-tangled brown hair, at the light trickling through the leaves, turning the sun's rays into a pleasant light-green color. The warmth it projected onto his pale face made him cringe.

"Whatever," he finally grouched, sitting up from the leaf litter.

"So you'll come along?" Scythe prompted, grinning.

"You're not coming with," Vell stated with a flat glare.

The grin on Scythe's face got wider, and a sly gleam entered his brown eyes. Awaji copied the expression the best way he could without opening his eyes. Vell saw those looks and immediately drew back.

"You...You're not going. I already decided. Go...go home!" he shouted.

As the silver haired teen was being cornered, about to be pounced on by his long-time friends, Rage blinked from where he watched with folded arms. His orange eyes glided to the direction of some sounds alien to a forest.

Human sounds...

**[That would be Yuki and Aosora. 3 Post of fail. Thought I had to establish the other threes' personalities since you didn't know them. PS, Yuki and Vell have never met and Vell reestablished contact with Kakashi about a month prior to this. His friends are dragging him back to see Kakashi again. XD]**


	3. Release

_Yuki wasn't in the right frame of mind for all that was going on. She wanted to go home. Her body hurt and she was broken...she just wanted to go home with Kiba and see Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei and Tsume-kaasan... But the words of her sensei's friend ripped through her mind, her soul, and...got her full and complete attention._

_"You must kill your brother! He put your friends and your livelihood at stake! Kill him, you foolish child!" The Mukai woman screamed, every word combining into a coercive lullaby... A song. Her words were so beautiful no matter how violent in nature they were..._

_The thin and bloody girl pushed herself up to stand now, facin her choking brother, and she stepped over Kiba, stumbling toward her brother. Aosora's words acted as a guide, the world around her swirling in a dark and twisted blaze, leading her to Yasuo's quickly dying form. She followed the path of each syllable, each sound, to him, tumbling every now and then and standing back up. Only to continue._

_"Yuki! Stop it! Don't kill an already dying man!" Sakura and Amaya shouted, their voices a strange and alien mix. They were bad... Very bad voices. Yuki's head started to hurt..._

_A morbid chuckle. "Go on, Yuki... Show him what it's like to die!" That musical set of words again... They were so beautiful... Yuki listened and obeyed, much to Aosora's approval. The cruel woman bore a dark smile as she watched her friend's student now to her whims and kneeled beside Yasuo, her small hands unsheathing his katana. She was perfectly poised to kill him. "That's it, Yuki... Grab his katana...and run him through!"_

_"Noooo!" Amaya howled, anger building up and overflowing. She was helpless. There was no turning back._

_Wait._

_Amaya peaked over at Aosora, looking her over. The only thing out of place on this psychotic woman was the stream of blood dripping down between her breasts- her arm and fingers! "You stupid bitch! End your genjutsu right now!" She pulled her arm back, ready to land a ferocious blow to the blue-haired medic ninja's face._


	4. Take Me Home

An arm lashed out and caught Amaya's wrist before she could land the deathblow. Rage looked down at the short kunoichi with stern resolve in his dark-amber eyes.

"What's going on here?" Scythe demanded, lighting down along with Awaji and Vell. The little boy ran to the girl poised over the body of some broken dying person.

Awaji looked up at her blue-green eyes - though with his eyes closed, most wouldn't think he was actually looking. "Lady?" he asked meekly.

Vell, meanwhile, was taken in by the ragtag group. They look like they've been chewed up and spat back out, he observed, ears flattening.

Looking to the blue haired beauty, Scythe's eyes had drained of amusement and were instead sharp with demand. "Well?"

"Scythe-senpai, there's genjutsu here," Awaji squeaked suddenly, sounding alarmed. The purple haired girl he was next to had a katana in her hands. And it was aimed just so that it would run straight through the dying boy's heart.

_There was no stopping Yuki. Regardless of the newcomers, the thin girl plunged the blade down into her brother's heart, triggering a cruel and satisfied laugh. The katana slid through the dying man effortlessly, slicing through his mottled skin, through his muscle, through his barely beating heart, and through to the rubble on the other side. His skin was faded and dreadfully pale, his life slipping away._

_And so, with the deed done, Aosora released the genjutsu, ignoring the newcomers and listening contentedly as Yuki gave out a bloodcurdling scream. The woman smiled, opening her other eye and placing her bloodied hand on her hip. She let out a cackle and finally said, "We were sent on a mission to capture the boy that girl killed. He was a colleague of Orochimaru's. Isn't it natural to just kill him?"_

_Yuki sat there, her hands gripping and sliding down the shining blade, screaming and crying like an idiot. Yasuo was dead. But how? How was he- No... No, no, no! She killed him... Her body trembled and shook as the full realization of this act hit her. "Yasuo! No...I'm sorry...I'm so...I'm so sorry!" she squealed through whimpers and tears, collapsing on top of her brother._

_How could she kill her own brother? How could he destroy what family she had left? How...? She cried and cried hard. He was dead... Her hands stung and her face was swollen and she sensed strangers and a vaguely familiar scent close by, but still. None of it could distract her. She banged her bleeding hands on her already throbbing head, crying and screaming and hoping for it to all go away._

_"Yuki, enough!" Amaya shouted, appearing beside her. She rested her arms around her friend's shoulders and held her, glaring out at Aosora and the newcomers. "Naruro, Sakura, we have to get Yuki out of here." Looking on at the teams she was with, she took a double take, barely remembering that Hinata and Shino had come with. They were always so quiet. She took a deep breath, patting Yuki's trembling back. "Hinata, Shino, take Kiba and go. And you, you miserable whore of a woman, get Yuki's brother and take him back to Tsunade." She ended sharply, pulling Yuki up._

_The girl only whimpered and continued to sob, her face bloody and puffy. "H-he's dead... I wanna go home..." She cried, looking down and pulling on her long purple hair. "Please...take me home...t-to Kakashi..."_

_Amaya nodded and pulled her best friend against her, holding her tightly._


	5. Relation

Awaji let out a tangled yelp and Vell's insides churned with alarm as Yuki plunged the blade unfettered into the boy's heart. And that was it. Someone had just died.

"We were sent on a mission to capture the boy that girl killed," the blue haired woman said, jerking Scythe's attention away from the devastation. His brown eyes went from mortified to something normally unheard of in the emotional caliber of the charming young man: black hatred. She continued as if his glare didn't faze her - which, it didn't. "He was a colleague of Orochimaru's. Wasn't it just natural to kill him?" she asked, smirking.

"If it was so natural, you should have done it, instead of forcing it on a child. You're sick," Scythe said quietly, but didn't lash out. What was done was done. No amount of violence would bring the kid back.

Rage stepped away from the woman and hurried over to the short girl, who was holding up her friend as she cried. While Awaji was too frightened with the fact of death to do anything, Rage was now immune. He looked at the short girl he'd stopped earlier, orange eyes willing her to understand without words that he could do something to help.

The crying girl was wretchedly sobbing and Vell looked on with a little pity. Was it her first kill? Did she know the boy? He'd never know. In fact, once they were done here, Vell would never see her again.

He might have thought a little too soon on that.

"P-Please...take me home...t-to Kakashi," the girl cried.

Ice lanced down Vell's spine and he stared at the girl, petrified. Awaji's head whipped in her direction as well, expression shocked. "Kakashi-san?"

Scythe looked to the short purple-haired girl, since her friend was obviously unfit to answer questions. "Wait - how is she related to Kakashi-san? She lives with him?" Rage glanced at Vell - the silver haired teen still hadn't moved.

_Amaya looked up at the group of boys, expression feral and calm all at once. "Kakashi found her shortly after her fifth birthday and took her in to raise as his own. He's her father, more or less." She paused, pity taking over her expression as she listened to her friend cry. "We have to get her home... She needs a hospital. Probably some therapy, too...she did just kill her brother." Amaya held Yuki tighter, letting her sob into her chest.___

_"She doesn't need a hospital. I can heal her and Kiba," Aosora said wickedly.___

_"Knowing you, you pitiful cow, you'd probably kill them both," Amaya growled under her breath, glaring daggers at the blue-haired woman. Why didn't she kill Aosora when she had the chance? She grew angry yet again. He didn't care if blood made we go batshit, she didn't care at all. The bitch made her best friend kill her brother. A child kill another child. She growled. This woman didn't deserve to live.___

_Yuki whimpered and sniffled, pulling away from Amaya, smellin her anger. She looked around tearfully, spotting a man that looked so much like Kakashi... "K-Kakashi...?" she huffed, another sob taking over as she realized it wasn't him. She curled up into herself. She hated herself so much...___

_Naruto was pretty much speechless throughout the whole thing, not knowing what to say or do. Well, there's a first for everything. And Sakura had all the insults and questions in the world but...she couldn't say any of it. There was no room for it right now. Her teammate and ex-teammate weren't exactly in need of anything bad right now. The same went for Hinata and Shino, though Shino rarely talked anyway.___

_"Y-Yuki..." Hinata stammered, boldly running out to her teammate.__  
_


	6. You Take Her

Rage knelt next to the crying girl, glancing at Amaya, wondering if he was allowed to pick her up. She didn't look like either her body or heart were in the condition to walk on her own. Although only sixteen, the black haired teen was nearly as tall as Scythe, who was a staggering seven-foot. Carrying both the girl and this Kiba wouldn't be a problem for the mute juggernaut - if this tiny girl gave him the permission.

Meanwhile, Vell was feeling something inside of him collapsing. Onii-san's...he's her...? Maybe not by blood, but still. His jaw clenched. And he didn't even think to tell me?!

"We can help you take them to the hospital," Scythe explained, knowing Rage's plan just from looking at his mute friend's eyes. He also sent a quiet, spiteful look to the blue haired beauty. "While we do that, Vell-kun can tell Kakashi-san where the girl is. He's the Copycat Ninja's baby brother, after all," he muttered.

Vell sent the gangly man a sharp look, but another girl ran past him. "Y-Yuki..." Awaji noticed and hurried over with that light eyed girl, thankful to stop thinking about the body.

"Rage-senpai can carry those two," he offered after a moment to gauge Rage's intent from his fire colored eyes. "They both need a hospital real' bad..."

Scythe nodded to Vell, who had yet to stop staring at the girl called Yuki. "Go on. He'll wanna know.

"..." Vell cursed under his breath and went to leave.

_The moment the strange boys offered to help, Amaya accepted. She knew she would need help with her friend, Kiba, and Yasuo. She gave a small nod and looked at Yuki, readying herself to explain that these boys were going to help. But the silver-haired boy's look of confusion and irritation threw her off course._

_"You." She pointed to him, hoping that her little piping up would get his attention and vaguely noticing Hinata fall to her knees beside Yuki. "You look just like Kakashi. Maybe you should take Yuki instead."_

_Yuki was a sobbing mess, curling into Hinata's trembling and outstretched arms. "Y-Yuki...it's okay... W-we're all here to help..." she whispered comfortingly, wrapping her arms around the purple-haired girl's weak and crying form. She understood that all Yuki wanted was to forget this whole day and go home, to be safe with Kakashi and Kiba. And, to be honest, she wanted it too._

_"That's right, Yuki," Amaya soothed, pushing herself up to stand. Again, she tried to get the Kakashi-look-alike's attention. "Well, are you going to help or what? It's better if YOU take her to the hospital. She'll be comfortable and less finicky."_

Vell bristled. "I don't-"

"He'll take her," Scythe interrupted instantly. He looked at Rage and gestured to the unconscious Kiba, and the black haired teen scooped the boy up as gingerly as possible so as to not cause him more pain. Vell looked at Scythe with great anger.

"I'm not taking her anywhere," Vell said.

"Don't be stupid. Can't you see she's hurt?" Scythe said sternly. He contemplated the situation a little before deciding, "If she'll be more under control that way, Vell-kun will take her to the hospital. Now." That last word was full of authority and directed at Vell, who had begun to protest.

The silver haired teen's ears flattened with a growl. "...Fine," he snapped, tromping over to Yuki, who was still sobbing in Hinata's arms. He gave the Hyuuga girl a flat look. "Hand 'er over."

Awaji sidled over to stand beside Rage, who was once again looking to Amaya. Unfortunately, the small girl was unable to discern his nonverbal communication. The brown haired boy translated: "Er, w-we don't know where the hospital is..."

Scythe shot Aosora a less-than-friendly look. "Are you leaving or not?"


End file.
